Return of the Hive
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: The villains have been defeated, and the world seems to be at peace. But someone has plans to free the HIVE and to get revenge on the Titans. Takes place some time after Things Change. Ratings might change.
1. Part One

A/N: My newest beta reader is helping me with this story. She's making sure that I stay true to Shimmer's powers. Also, on Shimmer's costume, the spiked collar and wristbands are like those that dogs wear to make them look tough. I don't own Teen Titans; bummer. Oh well. Enjoy!

**Return of the H.I.V.E**

In the city of Paris, all was silent. The silhouette of a mysterious figure seemed to be the only thing that existed in the abandoned streets. This person crept through the darkness of night with the moon and stars above as the only source of light. With the moonlight cast down upon the city, the silhouette appeared to be that of a young woman. The individual came to a large building surrounded by guards. However, the stranger didn't perceive the guards as a threat. The sound of her footsteps alerted the guards to her presence. They held their ground and raised their rifles ready to fire.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the leading guard questioned. The figure smirked.

"None of your business," the mysterious woman replied.

The stranger raised her hand as a pink light surrounded it. Within minutes, the iron door melted into water. As the water melted around the guards' feet, it turned back into iron. The guards struggled to move as the figure walked right passed them. They did their best to fire at her, but the stranger caused the rifles to dissolve into water as well. Inside the building, she dismembered all of the security systems until she came to a door where four guards stood ready to fight. This room was the most important to protect. In this room, a significant battle had taken place. With the light from the ceiling lights above, the guards could see her as clear as day. This woman looked about nineteen years old, with short red hair, ocean blue eyes with heavy black mascara, and black lipstick. Her outfit consisted of black fish-net that covered her arms and neck; from the chest down she was in a black leotard. On her neck and wrists were black leather bands with slicks. She also wore black calf-length high-heeled boots.

As the guards fired, she evaded every bullet and knocked the rifles out of their hands. Once the guards were out cold, she burned through the lock and opened the door. She walked into the room with a serious look on her face. Along the walls were literally hundreds of super villains –each one frozen. She examined each one and scoffed at how the villains could have ever called themselves villains at all. Then she came to one criminal and leapt onto the platform. The villain was large and muscular. This was Mammoth, one of the H.I.V.E students.

She scoffed, "I always did have to get you out of trouble, didn't I?" She melted the ice into water. The villain fell on his knees the minute he was free and gasped for breath. He looked up at the person who had freed him, and stared with disbelief.

"Sh… Sh… Shimmer?!" the enormous teenager exclaimed. Shimmer smirked.

"Hey, big bro. Miss me?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

The large villain got to his feet and hugged her. However, his hug wasn't bone-crushing like it was meant for an enemy; his hug was gentle.

"I… I thought I would never see you again," he spoke in his usual gruff tone.

"Well, once I heard what had happened to you, I knew I couldn't just leave you," Shimmer replied.

Mammoth hugged her again, this time a little tighter. "I've missed you, Selinda," he whispered.

"I've missed you too, Baran," she answered.

"So, why are you here?" asked Mammoth.

"I came to free _you_, you big goof-ball," Shimmer smirked as she playfully punched his arm. "I also wanted to get my hands on those Teen Titans," she growled with hate. "If almost every villain in the world couldn't stop them, then I guess it's up to me." She looked around her and saw See-More, Billy Numerous, Gizmo, and all the other H.I.V.E students, but noticed that two were missing. "What happened to Jinx and Bumble Bee?" she asked. Her brother frowned with a grave look on his face.

"Bumble Bee turned out to be a spy, and Jinx betrayed us. They're with the Titans now," he told her. Shimmer snarled.

"Those little traitors," she fumed. She looked ready to strangle the ex-villains.

Shimmer had once been a student at H.I.V.E Academy. She had been on Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth's team. Shimmer had been an excellent student, but dropped out because she felt that the H.I.V.E was holding her back. So she left Jinx and Gizmo in charge of watching over her brother, and struck out on her own. Now she wanted revenge on the Titans, and her former teammate/classmate.

"Hey, Shimmer! I've got an idea," Mammoth exclaimed.

"What is it?" she asked. She knew her brother wasn't very bright, but she would at least listen to whatever he had to say.

"Why don't we free the rest of the H.I.V.E so we can take down those wimpy Titans, Bumble Bee, and that no-good-for-nothing traitor?" he asked as he punched his fist with an evil grin on his face upon mentioning the traitor.

Shimmer looked extremely impressed. "That's a great idea, Mammoth," she said kindly. "But we have to hurry. I don't know when those guards are going to be coming back with reinforcements." Mammoth nodded and within minutes, the other H.I.V.E students were free.

Once Gizmo was free, he stared at Shimmer like he had just seen a ghost. "Shimmer?! What the crud are you doing here?"

"Saving your butts, now _come on!_" Shimmer exclaimed and within minutes, the H.I.V.E students were all out of the building.

They found a safe place to hide in a dark alley. The others were anxious to know what Shimmer had planned. With Brother Blood gone, she proclaimed herself the new leader.

"Alright, Shimmer," snapped Gizmo. "What's the big idea of showing up all of a sudden? And who made you leader anyway?" Mammoth hovered over him with a fist in his palm.

"I did," he said in a grave voice. Gizmo said nothing.

Shimmer cleared her throat. Everyone became silent as she spoke. Her face became full of anger. "As you all know, Jinx and Bumble Bee have betrayed us to the Titans. And the Titans…"

"Yeah, and it's that goody-two-shoes Kid Flash's fault!" exclaimed Gizmo. Nobody saw See-More's saddened expression. Shimmer shut her eyes and scowled as she shoved Gizmo, who was next to her, to the ground. She hated being interrupted.

"As I was saying," she continued. "Jinx and Bumble Bee have betrayed us, and the Titans are the ones responsible for freezing all of you. I have revived you all for one purpose: to help me teach the traitors a lesson. I say we make them pay! We'll show Jinx and Bumble Bee what happens when you turn your back on the H.I.V.E!" The others cheered. See-More said nothing.

To be continued…

Special thanks to Tech-Man, Comixfan1224 and Green Gallant for beta reading it. Also, special thanks to Comixfan1224 for helping me understand Shimmer's powers.


	2. Part Two

A/N: Here's part two. Hope you like it. This is where more of the drama comes in -evil laugh- Also, Blackfire has joined Titans East. I'll try to write something about that later on. I don't own Teen Titans. What else is new? In reply to your reviews: Thank you _so_ much! Enjoy!

_I have revived you all for one purpose: to help me teach the traitors a lesson. I say we make them pay! We'll show Jinx and Bumble Bee what happens when you turn your back on the H.I.V.E!" The others cheered. See-More said nothing._

**Return of the H.I.V.E Part Two**

In Jump City, California, life in the big city was abuzz. Pedestrians and people in cars passed through to reach their destinations. Since the day the Titans arrived home from their battle in France with the Brotherhood of Evil, everyone seemed to be at ease. The Titans were in the tower. Robin was watching television, Starfire was making Lord knows what, and Raven was reading a book at the kitchen table. Cyborg was in the garage working on the T-Car, and Beast Boy and Terra were training outside. The boy wonder was flipping through the channels when he came to the news.

"And in other news," the news lady announced, "in Paris, the top holding cell for most of the world's most notorious villains had been broken-in by a mysterious woman. All of the students from the "H.I.V.E Academy" have been released. Their whereabouts are currently unknown."

"WHAT?" Robin shouted. Starfire and Raven gasped with disbelief. A picture of Shimmer appeared as the newscaster continued speaking.

"The guards that had been protecting the holding cell from intruders stated that she had turned the iron door into water. Then she turned it back into iron to keep them from moving. She had also done the same thing to their weapons; authorities are now on a desperate search for the infamous group of super villains."

Robin pulled out his communicator and pushed a button. All over the world, Teen Titans heard their communicators go off. They opened them up to see Robin's frantic face. "Calling all Titans! There has been a break-in in the villains' holding cell in Paris, and all the H.I.V.E students have escaped. Come to Titans Tower in Jump City immediately!" As soon as they heard Robin's order, every Teen Titans member set out for Jump City.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra heard what had happened and immediately raced to the main room. The sliding doors opened, and the three teens came in gasping for breath.

"So, Robin, does anybody know who's behind the break-in?" asked Cyborg.

Before Robin could answer, Kid Flash and Jinx came to the tower. They lived in Star City, which was next to Jump City. While Kid Flash took a minute to catch his breath, Jinx went to talk to Robin.

"So who's responsible for this?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"I was just about to get to that," replied Robin. He went to the computer, and within minutes, a picture of Shimmer appeared on the screen. "Anybody you know?" he asked the ex-villain.

Jinx's eyes widened. "That's Shimmer; Mammoth's sister!" she exclaimed. "She used to be on my team at H.I.V.E Academy with Gizmo and Mammoth before she dropped out."

"So what are her powers?" asked Robin.

"She's a matter trans-mutter," Jinx explained. "She's capable of turning any element or compound into another. In other words, she's one dangerous villain. She was the best student at H.I.V.E Academy next to Bumble Bee."

"Why'd she drop out?" asked Cyborg.

"She said the H.I.V.E was holding her back," replied Jinx. "Shimmer left Gizmo and me in charge of Mammoth when she left. Mammoth was apparently holding her back as well. She's usually only sweet around him because he respects her and because of his strength. Together, they make one hazardous team."

"Let me guess. You two didn't get along, did you?" asked Kid Flash. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jinx shook her head. "Shimmer was a control freak. She was always telling us what to do. I don't know how Mammoth could put up with her."

"Do you know why she would free the H.I.V.E?" asked Raven.

"To have reinforcements to take down the Titans," said Jinx. "And once she finds out about Bumble Bee and me becoming Titans, she's going to be mad. I mean _really_ mad."

Kid Flash and Jinx stayed at Titans Tower as they waited for the rest of the Titans to show up. The Titans East were the first to arrive at the tower the following day. Robin and Jinx filled them in on what had happened.

"Shimmer's back," explained Jinx to her fellow former H.I.V.E classmate. "And she's freed the other H.I.V.E students." A solemn look appeared on Bumble Bee's face.

"When she finds out that we left the H.I.V.E, she's going to be furious," she said.

"So, who is this _Shimmer_?" asked Blackfire with her arms crossed. She had recently joined Titans East. After realizing that being a villain would get her nowhere, she had decided to join the Teen Titans.

"She's a matter trans-mutter, and she's _very_ dangerous. She's also one of my former teammates," said Jinx.

Blackfire scoffed at the threat. "She doesn't seem so tough to me," she said.

"You don't know her like I do," Jinx warned. "She's manipulative, evil-minded, merciless, dangerous, and sneaky."

The Tameranian still didn't see the threat, "Big deal. I used to be just like her. I can take her."

"Trust me," said Jinx, "you can't."

"I'm with Jinx on this one," said Bumble Bee. "I've seen her fight and I've been on her bad side; she is _not_ someone you want to take lightly."

"So, how are we supposed to stop her?" asked Speedy. If this villain was as bad as they said she was, it would seem to be impossible to defeat her.

"I'm not sure," replied Jinx doubtfully. "We'll just have to fight her as a team, just like with the Brotherhood of Evil."

The day rolled by as honorary Titans from around the world arrived at Titans Tower. It was late afternoon by the time they had all arrived. They all met in the main room as they talked amongst themselves. Robin stood before the crowd and got their attention.

"As I have told you all before," said the leader, "the H.I.V.E has escaped. There is a new villain on the loose. Her name is Shimmer. Jinx and Bumble Bee will explain to you what they know about her." Everyone remained silent as the two girls stood before them.

"Shimmer is a former teammate of mine from H.I.V.E Academy, and she's also Mammoth's sister," the former villain explained. A soft buzz arose from the crowd. "She's a matter trans-mutter, which means that she can change any compound or element into another. This makes her a helpful teammate and a dangerous enemy. It will be very difficult to beat her, but I think we can do it. If we train hard and work together as a team, we can take her down." The other Titans cheered in response.

To be continued…

Thanks to Tech-Man, ComixFan1224, and all the other people who are helping me with this story. Thanks you guys! You're the best!


	3. Part Three

A/N: Here's part three and an update: Kid Wykkyd is mute, Angel speaks –gasps in mock surprise-, Billy Numerous is a dork (like we didn't know that already), and hopefully some humor. I don't own Teen Titans. Enjoy!

"_Shimmer is a former teammate of mine from H.I.V.E Academy, and she's also Mammoth's sister," the former villain explained. A soft buzz arose from the crowd. "She's a matter trans-mutter, which means that she can change any compound or element into another. This makes her a helpful teammate and a dangerous enemy. It will be very difficult to beat her, but I think we can do it. If we train hard and work together as a team, we can take her down." The other Titans cheered in response._

**Return of the H.I.V.E Part Three**

"Come on, you lousy slackers!" Shimmer yelled at her team. "Get off your sorry butts and keep training!"

In their new secret lair, the H.I.V.E students sat in the living room. They had just spent three hours training. Shimmer wanted to make sure that they would be able to defeat the Titans before they faced them. The H.I.V.E was taking a five minute break.

"But, Shimmer, we've been training our butts off since you freed us!" whined Gizmo exhausted. "And that was three days ago!"

"Do I look like I care?" snapped Shimmer. Gizmo shook his head 'no.'

"I didn't think so," she snarled. "You guys are going to train until I _know_ that you can beat those Titans."

"May we have just five more minutes?" asked Angel in a whiny tone. She sat next to Kid Wykkyd with his arm around her. They were both tired.

"Fine," said Shimmer. "Just as long as you two don't start making out."

Kid Wykkyd gave her a death glare. He didn't like Shimmer's attitude. Just because he and Angel were dating didn't mean that they would make out in public.

"Don't give me that look," growled Shimmer.

"Dang, I like a girl that's feisty," exclaimed Billy Numerous, "how about you, Billy?"

His duplicate cackled, "I sure do, Billy."

"I'm surrounded by idiots," groaned Shimmer as she rubbed her temple.

See-More stood behind Shimmer as he watched her nervously. He had something on his mind, but he didn't want to infuriate her further. When he felt it was safe to approach her, he cautiously confronted her.

"Um, Shimmer? Do we _really_ have to go after Jinx?" he asked timidly. "I mean, I can understand why we're going after Bumble Bee because she was a spy. But Jinx was your old teammate. She was one of us."

Even though Jinx had betrayed the H.I.V.E and broken his heart, See-More still cared about her. He was worried that he would have to face her and fight her. To him, she was still his friend and she was still the determined, hard-core villain he remembered. See-More knew that his teammates, especially Shimmer, wanted to get back at her for betraying them, but he was a little more reluctant to do so. He was angry that Jinx had betrayed him and he wanted to show her how angry he was, but he didn't want to hurt her. See-More was just a thief and an overall villain –not a killer.

Shimmer turned around and looked at him with bewilderment. She studied his face for a minute or two, until she realized the purpose of his question. "Oh, I see. You have a crush on her, don't you?" she said with a smirk on her face. A deep blush spread across his face. She wore a sympathetic look on her face as she thought of a way to influence him to change his mind. Shimmer didn't want anyone to spare Jinx for her betrayal, and she would do anything to keep it that way. "I know you liked her," she said kindly. "And I know it must hurt to have the one you love stab you in the back. So why don't we teach her a lesson?"

See-More was silent. He thought long and hard about what Shimmer had just said. "Maybe you're right," he sighed. Shimmer smirked.

"Alright, everyone, break time's over! Get back to training!" Shimmer ordered. The others groaned, but did as they were told.

"Hey, See-More, get over here!" called Mammoth.

"I'm sorry, Jinx," See-More whispered sadly. He joined the others and continued his training.

To be continued…

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make my other chapters longer. Special thanks to all my beta readers out there for all their help. You guys rock!


	4. Part Four

A/N: Here's part four. I like this chapter because it shows the relationship between the heroes. Just so you know Kole and Gnaark learn sign language to communicate with Jericho and with others who know it. Kole is Jericho's interpreter -giggles- I don't own Teen Titans. -sighs- Enjoy!

"_I'm sorry, Jinx," See-More whispered sadly. He joined the others and continued his training._

**Return of the H.I.V.E Part Four**

A whole week had passed since the day the H.I.V.E had escaped. The Titans had been training hard for the day when they would have to face their enemies.

One evening Jinx sat on the roof of Titans Tower lost in thought. She stared blankly at her feet as they hung over the edge as the waves crashed on the rocky shores below. Jinx didn't know why, but for some reason she didn't feel at ease. She knew the Titans were improving with their training, but it didn't feel enough. As she stared at her feet and the water below, she failed to notice that someone was standing behind her.

"Hey, Jinx, what are you doing up here?" asked Terra.

The pink-haired witch nearly had a heart-attack when she heard Terra's voice. Her heart raced in her chest as it pounded against her rib cage. She turned around and gazed up at Terra; the geomancer looked concerned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said Terra nervously.

Jinx laughed. "You'd think that after living with Kid Flash I would be used to people sneaking up on me."

Terra giggled and sat down beside Jinx as they both watched the sunset in silence. Since the day they first met, the two girls had had an interesting friendship; they both have struggled with dealing with their powers. Terra was afraid of losing control while Jinx was cursed with bad luck; the two girls felt as if they understood each other. They were both trying to put their ugly pasts behind them and concentrate on the future. After a few minutes of silence, one of them spoke.

"Hey, Terra, if you could go back in time and change everything that happened, would you have stayed with Slade?" asked Jinx.

She shook her head. "No way," replied Terra. "That's one mistake I hope I _never_ make again." She was silent for a moment. "What about you? I mean, if you could go back in time and change everything that happened, would you have stayed with the H.I.V.E?"

Jinx thought long and hard about it. She thought about what her life might have been like had stayed with the H.I.V.E. Then she compared it to the life she had now. The pink-haired girl shook her head. "No, I don't think I would."

They continued to sit in silence until Robin found them. "Hey, Terra, Jinx, we're eating dinner," he said.

The two girls looked at each other and realized that they were hungry. They followed the boy wonder down to the main room where the other Titans had already started eating. In the main room, the other Titans were all socializing with one another. Jericho, Kole, and Gnaark were using sign language to communicate with each other. Speedy and Blackfire were flirting with each other. Raven was helping Melvin, Timmy, and Teether get their meals. Cyborg and Pantha were arm-wrestling. Hot Spot and Argent were talking privately amongst themselves. Bushido, Thunder, and Lightning were discussing fighting techniques. Beast Boy and Kid Flash were looking for their girlfriends. Robin, Terra, and Jinx were walking into the main room just as Beast Boy and Kid Flash noticed them.

"Where were you?" asked Beast Boy.

"We were just talking on the roof," said Terra with a smile.

"Well, we were starting to worry about you," said Kid Flash as he wrapped his arms around Jinx's waist.

"Don't worry," said Jinx, "we can take care of ourselves, right Terra?"

"That's right," agreed Terra. Suddenly, Starfire spotted them.

"Terra, you must partake with me in consuming my home-made glorg," Starfire exclaimed.

"I'm coming," called out the geomancer with excitement.

Jinx shook her head. "Sometimes I worry about her," she said.

"I'm just glad that Starfire has somebody to share her food with besides us," said Beast Boy with a grateful smile. The others nodded in agreement.

Two days later, the alarms went off as red lights flashed through out the tower. Everyone met in the main room as Robin checked the computer. After several minutes of typing, his eyes widened with shock.

"There's been another break-in at the Brotherhood of Evil's lair," Robin announced. The other Titans gasped with astonishment.

"How many villains have escaped?" asked Jinx. Her face became serious.

"Just one," replied Robin, "but we still need to keep training. It may be thirty-one to twelve, but we still have to be prepared." The others nodded in agreement.

"Robin, I don't think Melvin, Timmy, and Teether are ready to fight," said Raven. "Maybe we should keep them here at Titans Tower just to be safe." Robin nodded.

Raven suddenly felt someone gently tug on her robe. She looked down and saw Melvin. "It's alright, Raven," said the six-year-old. "We can take care of ourselves."

The Goth Titan kneeled down to Melvin's level and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I know, Melvin, but it's too dangerous. You're still too young. I want you to stay here with Timmy, Teether, and Bobby, especially in case something bad happens." Melvin nodded. She knew that Raven just wanted her and her team to be safe.

"Alright, team," said Robin. "We need to keep training so that we'll be ready when the H.I.V.E attacks." All the other Titans nodded in agreement.

To be continued…

Ohhh, suspense and drama! Dun-dun-dun! Special thanks to my beta readers and to all the people who have reviewed my story.


	5. Part Five

A/N: First of all, forgive me, but I believe there are thirteen H.I.V.E students instead of twelve. I made a mistake when I didn't include the wrestler guy. My bad! The H.I.V.E doesn't know about Blackfire since they haven't seen her yet. They _do_ know that every Titan in the world knows that they've escaped. I decided to add another villain after somebody asked me if I would. I don't own the Teen Titans. Enjoy!

"_Alright, team," said Robin. "We need to keep training so that we'll be ready when the H.I.V.E attacks." All the other Titans nodded in agreement._

**Return of the H.I.V.E Part Five**

"Man, I can't stand Shimmer!" exclaimed XL Terrestrial. "Mammoth, how can you put up with her?"

Mammoth glared down at him, but knew that he had a point. "She just… She just wants us to be able to beat the Titans. There _are_ more of them than there are of us," he told them.

"So what if there's more of them?" snapped Gizmo, "When it was just you, Jinx, and me, we took down all _five_ of those cruddy Titans!"

"But now there's eleven of us, and like… twenty-nine of them," said See-More.

"Like I said, so what?" Gizmo snapped again.

"That was three to five," remarked Angel. "This is twelve to thirty. That's eighteen more, smart one." Gizmo glared at her coldly.

Billy Numerous snickered. "Smart one, that's a good one," he chuckled.

"You're one to talk, you half-brained dirt ball!" growled Gizmo. "So when's Shimmer coming back? She's been gone for two freaking days!"

"She said she had some business to take care of," said Mammoth. "She told us to keep training until she got back."

"Why should we?" asked Gizmo frustrated. "We're tired! And do you remember some of those cruddy Titans? Three of them were little kids!"

"So? _You're_ a little kid," smirked Angel.

Gizmo fumed. "Say that again, and I'll rip your freaking wings off!" he shouted.

Kid Wykkyd stepped between Angel and Gizmo. He glared at Gizmo as if to say "I'd like to see you try." Gizmo stared angrily at the ground as he folded his arms and muttered to himself.

"Come on, guys," Mammoth insisted. "I know we're tired, but we need to keep training."

"I agree with Mammoth," said See-More. "We should just do as Shimmer said and keep training."

"But what kind of leader is she?" asked Gizmo.

"A hot one," replied Billy Numerous with a cackle.

Gizmo ignored Billy's comment. "I mean, what kind of leader leaves their team for two days?"

"One with a plan," said Shimmer in an icy tone. She came out from the shadows of the hallway as everyone cringed with fear. "There's someone I'd like you to meet," she said as she turned towards the shadowy hallway; the mysterious figure emerged. It was Psimon. "H.I.V.E, you remember Psimon," said the matter trans-muter. The H.I.V.E gasped in shock.

"Psimon?! What the crud is _he_ doing here?" asked Gizmo.

"He's here to help us defeat the Titans," said Shimmer with her arms folded an icy tone laced in her voice.

"It is good to see you too, Gizmo," said Psimon sarcastically.

Psimon had been a teacher at H.I.V.E Academy, but retired before Cyborg had infiltrated it. He had also been Shimmer, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx's mentor. When Shimmer dropped out, Psimon continued to train his remaining students until his retirement. Once he heard that the Brotherhood of Evil was rounding up all the villains to defeat the Titans, he accepted the invitation. However, he was disappointed that his former students were not honorary Brotherhood of Evil members; and decided to let them fend for themselves.

"Okay, everybody, gather around," Shimmer ordered. Everyone did as they were told. "I have a plan." She pulled out a hand-drawn map of Jump City. "You all know about those three little kids and their giant teddy-bear, right? Well, Psimon and I are going to attack them at the tower and kidnap them. Six of you are going to lure some of the Titans into the city; the rest of you are going to attack and kidnap the other Titans. We're going to hold the Titans we captured as hostages and force the remaining Titans to surrender."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Angel skeptically.

"Of course I'm sure," said Shimmer.

"So, what are we going to do if Jinx is one of the Titans we capture?" asked Mammoth.

Shimmer gave him an evil grin. "We'll teach her what happens when you mess with the H.I.V.E." All of Jinx's old teammates, except See-More, grinned with delight when they heard this. They all had a bone to pick with their former teammate.

"And what about Bumble Bee?" asked the enormous teenager.

"We'll rip her wings off and show her what happens to spies at H.I.V.E Academy!" she exclaimed. The others cheered.

"So, Shimmer, when this is over, how 'bout you and I go on a date?" asked Billy.

"Dream on, loser," replied Shimmer as she walked away.

"Okay then, how 'bout a kiss?" he asked.

Shimmer turned around and glared at him. "Keep making those comments, and I'll have Psimon teleport you to a jail cell far… _far_… away. Got it?"

Billy Numerous trembled and gave a solute, "Yes, ma'am."

"_Good_," she growled. "Now, everyone, listen up," she demanded. "I'm going to put you into two teams. One is going to lure the Titans into the city to get them away from Titans Tower and our captives. The other is going to capture the other Titans while Psimon and I take care of the kids."

"How come you and Psimon get the easy job?" asked the wrestler.

"Because I said so," Shimmer replied. "Now, Gizmo, Private H.I.V.E, Mammoth, Angel, See-More, and Instigator, you're team one. XL Terrestrial, Steamroller, Kid Wykkyd, "Wrestler Guy," and Billy Numerous, you're team two. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded a yes. "Good. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow, we start training with our teams.

To be continued…

The H.I.V.E has a new team member and a plan to defeat the Titans! Will it work? You'll just have to wait and see. Special thanks to my beta readers and the people who have reviewed my story. Special thanks also go to ComxFan1224 for giving me the idea of how the H.I.V.E is going to attack the Titans and for helping me decide whether or not to reveal the plan now or later. Thanks for all your help and support!


	6. Part Six

A/N: I kind of switched things around a bit as far as how the Titans go down. I don't own the Teen Titans. Whenever Jericho or Gnaark speak, I have italics since they use sign language. Raven is the only other person besides Kole who knows sign language at this point. Enjoy!

"_Because I said so," Shimmer replied. "Now, Gizmo, Private H.I.V.E, Mammoth, Angel, See-More, and Instigator, you're team one. XL Terrestrial, Steamroller, Kid Wykkyd, "Wrestler Guy," and Billy Numerous, you're team two. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded a yes. "Good. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow, we start training with our teams."_

**Return of the H.I.V.E Part Six**

Weeks passed and there was no sign of the H.I.V.E. Some of the Titans were beginning to wonder if the H.I.V.E had even truly escaped. Robin and his team frequently patrolled the city in search of the students until one cloudy day the Titans got a break. Gizmo, Mammoth, Private H.I.V.E, See-More, Angel, and Instigator had been spotted in the city causing trouble. Robin, his team, the Titans East, Blackfire, Jinx, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Thunder, Lightning, Argent, and Hot Spot went to stop them. The rest of the Titans stayed at the tower.

"Hey, check it out," Gizmo sneered once the Titans arrived. "The crud-sniffing Titans decided to show up."

The H.I.V.E noticed that there were a few unfamiliar faces. "And it looks like they brought company," See-More smirked.

"Titans, go!" shouted Robin, and the Titans attacked.

One Titan stood in front of Gizmo with an evil look in their eyes. "Who are you?" asked Gizmo with fear.

"Your worst nightmare," replied Blackfire callously. She drew her fist ready for a punch.

At the tower, the remaining Titans waited for the battle to be over. Half an hour into the battle, the alarms sounded; the remaining H.I.V.E escapees were attacking another part of Jump City. Kole immediately called Robin.

"Robin, more members of the H.I.V.E are attacking another area of Jump City," she reported. "What should we do?"

"Take the rest of the Titans and stop them," ordered Robin. "Tell Bobby, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether to stay at the tower so they will be safe."

Kole nodded and turned to the group. "Robin has ordered us to take down the H.I.V.E while Bobby and the kids stay here." The others nodded in agreement. "Titans, go!"

Bobby and the children waved good bye to their fellow Titans. Then the children found ways to occupy themselves while they waited for the Titans to return. The enormous teddy-bear watched over them silently like a guardian angel. Suddenly, an elderly man and a young woman appeared in the room. Bobby growled as he braced himself to fight. The children hid behind their guardian and trembled with fear.

"You handle the bear, I'll handle the kids," said Shimmer.

Psimon nodded silently and started to attack Bobby. Melvin, Timmy, and Teether ran for cover. Shimmer chased after them. She went after Teether fist since he was the youngest. He hid under the table and grabbed a mouthful of the leg that held it up. After he chewed it for a minute, he spat the pieces at Shimmer like bullets. Shimmer quickly turned them into ice and dodged them as they flew passed her. They shattered upon contact with the wall. Once she had grabbed him and tied him up, Melvin and Timmy jumped on her and started to hit her. She threw them off her back and glared at them.

"You're next," Shimmer sneered to Timmy.

Meanwhile, the aged super villain hovered in the air as he threw punch after punch at the giant teddy-bear. Bobby tried his best to strike the villain and avoid his blows, but to no avail. He let out angry roars as he swung his paws at the villain; Psimon dodged each attack. It wasn't long before Bobby started to get exhausted. As he raised his paw for another attack, Psimon floated in mid-air unalarmed. The bear slashed his paw at the villain, and fell forward. He hit the wall and was knocked unconscious.

Timmy Tantrum saw Bobby fall and knew he had to do something. He turned around and to scream, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

As Timmy screamed, the sonic waves of his voice threw Shimmer backward as she rolled over the couch. She landed on the floor and just missed a bad collision with the coffee-table. Shimmer groaned as she rubbed her head from the impact. Then she let out a growl as she got up and continued to chase the five-year-old.

"You're going to pay for that, you little brat!" she warned.

Timmy ran from Shimmer. "Melvin, call Raven! Hurry!" he screamed as he raced across the room.

Melvin frantically pulled out her communicator. "Raven, help us!" she cried.

"Melvin," Raven exclaimed with worry. She floated in the air, away from the fight. Before she could say another word, Mammoth lunged at her. He grabbed her waist and allowed gravity to do the rest. Raven dropped her communicator as they fell. They landed on the hard ground with Mammoth on top of Raven and he pinned her down with her triceps. Raven watched in horror as her communicator smashed against the pavement.

The six-year-old gasped as she saw the static. Her team's hope for backup had just been discontinued. Before she could call another Titan for help, she sensed that someone was behind her, and she turned around. She gasped as she stared up at Shimmer.

"Awe, is your nanny unable to come save you?" she asked in a soft tone. "Well, _too bad!_"

Melvin gasped and saw that Timmy had been tied up and gagged. She ran as fast as she could. Shimmer chased after Melvin as she sprinted down the halls. The six-year-old gasped for breath as she ran from the villain. Alas, she too was captured. Shimmer brought her into the main room where Psimon had Timmy and Teether.

"Let's get out of here," snapped Shimmer, and Psimon prepared to teleport them.

Suddenly, Bobby woke up and let out a groan. He saw Shimmer and Psimon with Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether and roared angrily. As the two villains disappeared with the children, Bobby chased after them; he smashed into the window of the main room and fell onto the ground below. Bobby got up and looked around frantically, but saw no one. He let out a roar of anger, sadness, and defeat and sat on the island in misery. While all of this took place, the Titans vigorously continued to fight with the H.I.V.E. Bumble Bee chased Angel into the sky, where they had an exchange of blows and unkind words. Then Angel opened her wings and engulfed the Titan just as she had in their last one-on-one combat. As Bumble Bee fell from the sky, See-More captured her in an eye-bubble.

"Bee!" shouted Cyborg and he raced to free his girlfriend. Gizmo got in his way and the two started to fight.

Jinx saw the H.I.V.E kidnap Bumble Bee, and she turned to See-More. The two started to brawl. "See-More, why are you doing this?" asked Jinx desperately.

See-More didn't respond as he pushed her down and pulled out his communicator. "Kid Wykkyd, you're on," he spoke darkly. Within minutes, Kid Wykkyd teleported himself and grabbed the bubble with Bumble Bee inside.

"No!" cried Cyborg and Jinx, and they lunged at the dark villain. But as soon as Kid Wykkyd appeared, he vanished.

Jinx's eyes filled with rage as did Cyborg's. She lunged at See-More and started to attack him. Cyborg took out his anger on Gizmo. Mas and Menos charged at See-More for taking their leader, but See-More managed to trap them as well. As soon as he broke free of Jinx's grip, he called Kid Wykkyd again to teleport them. Once again the silent scoundrel came and took the captives away.

Gizmo's communicator sounded, and he answered it. Shimmer's face appeared on the screen. "Fall back," she ordered. The kid-genius nodded and signaled to the others to retreat. Private H.I.V.E threw a smoke bomb and the H.I.V.E made a clean get-away. Once the smoke cleared, the Titans searched for any sign of them, but they had completely vanished. Raven knew that the H.I.V.E was gone, so she headed for Titans Tower. She had a gut feeling that something was wrong.

As Raven flew over the lake, a million thoughts ran through her mind. She came into clear sight of the tower and gasped in horror. The main room's window was shattered and Bobby was sitting on the shore of the island. He looked severely distraught. She landed in front of the enormous bear and stared up at him with determined eyes. "Bobby, where are the kids?" Bobby put his paws to his eyes and shook his head as he let out a sad moan. Raven immediately knew that something terribly was wrong. She quickly flew up to the shattered window with the same determined look on her face. Once she entered the room, she gasped at the wreckage of the battle that had taken place. Raven searched the room desperately. "Melvin? Timmy? Teether?" she called. There was no answer. When she realized what had happened, she dropped to the ground. She fell on her knees and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Once the other Titans caught up with Raven, they found her kneeled down on the floor in the middle of the room. She looked like she was ready to cry. Aqualad knelt down beside her and did his best to comfort her. Suddenly, Jericho, Pantha, and Gnaark came through the doors with panic-stricken looks on their faces. Jericho ran up to Raven and signed to her.

"_Kole is gone! Kole, Herald, Kilowatt, Wildebeest, Red Star, and Bushido are gone! Pantha, Gnaark, and I are the only ones left," _exclaimed Jericho frantically.

Raven nodded in understanding. "Bumble Bee, Mas, Menos, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether were taken also," she said.

To be continued…

Sorry this chapter took so long to post. A lot of stuff has been going on lately. Special thanks to ELIE101, ComixFan1224, and Green Gallant for beta reading this chapter.


	7. Part Seven

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans. Enjoy!

_Raven nodded in understanding. "Bumble Bee, Mas, Menos, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether were taken also," she said. _

**Return of the H.I.V.E Part Seven**

The remaining Titans sat with despair in the main room as they tried to figure out a plan to free their fellow comrades. Rain fell hard as the day came to an end. As Terra looked around the room, she noticed that Jinx wasn't with them. She wanted to make sure that Jinx was okay, so she went to find her. Terra found her sitting in one of the hallways against a wall with her legs close to her chest.

"Jinx, are you okay?" asked Terra as she sat beside her friend.

"This whole thing is my fault," said Jinx sadly.

"No it isn't," said Terra. "You didn't mean for any of the others to be captured."

"No, but I am the reason why Shimmer returned and set the H.I.V.E free," Jinx argued. Terra didn't know what to say. "If I hadn't left the H.I.V.E none of this would have happened."

"But if you hadn't left the H.I.V.E, you would have never been with Kid Flash and I would have never met you," said Terra.

"Yeah, you're right," replied Jinx with a smile.

"Don't worry, we're going to find a way to set the others free," said Terra with a confident smile.

The H.I.V.E's hideout:

Bumble Bee found herself chained to a wall in a dark room with one single, bare light bulb hanging over her head as her only source of light. Her arms and feet were spread apart and her weapons were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she heard somebody coming.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bumble Bee. It's been a long time hasn't it?" said Shimmer with a smirk on her face as she stepped into the light.

"Shimmer, what do you want with me?" asked Bumble Bee coldly.

"Oh, I just want to watch you _suffer_ at the hands of your former classmates," she sneered.

Bumble Bee gasped as the rest of the H.I.V.E students crowded around her with evil grins. Meanwhile, Kole, Herald, Red Star, and the others were chained and held in a cell in another room. They struggled to break free, but to no avail. Not even Wildebeest could break free. Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether whimpered. See-More, who was keeping watch, snapped at them.

"Keep it down!" he ordered. The children trembled in fear.

Kole moved closer in an attempt to comfort them. "Don't worry, it's going to be alright. We're going to get out of here," she whispered. The children offered her half smiles.

Suddenly, See-More heard his stomach growl and got up to get something to eat. As soon as he left, Kole turned to the others. "Okay, now is our chance. We have to figure out a way to escape."

"But how?" asked Herald. "We can't break free."

Kole suddenly got an idea. "No, but we can call for help. She managed to get her communicator and push the button to call Robin's communicator.

At the tower, the Titans were trying to figure out a plan to save their teammates. Suddenly, Robin heard his communicator ring and he answered it. "It's Kole," he exclaimed. Terra and Jinx, who had joined the other Titans a few minutes ago smiled with delight. He studied where the signal was coming from. "Good news, everyone, I know where the other Titans are being held. Titans, go!"

To be continued…

Sorry it took so long to post this story and that it's so short. I was having serious writer's block along with a bunch of other things. Special thanks to my co-writer ELIE101 and my beta readers for helping me with this story. I truly appreciate your help. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
